


Битые Пиздюки

by Akar, Ampaseh



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Musical References, Political Satire, Русреал!АУ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Представим, что у Слэйда и Брюса дачи по соседству.





	Битые Пиздюки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Deathstroke&Titans по спецквестовому заданию «Праздники».
> 
> Проспонсировано комчатом и [этим твитом](https://twitter.com/Kerteshka/status/1092050915169841152).
> 
> #покуситесь_на_президента  
> #батя_в_здании  
> #вот_это_димка_например  
> #дед_мазай_и_заинька  
> #химия_с_престарелым_мужчиной  
> #твой_ларилалай  
> #ах_ты_кусок_дэмиана

Когда Борис Маркович приезжал в Битые Пиздюки, в селе наступал праздник. Сам он был городской, то бишь из Города — ясное дело, из какого. Мы уж привыкли так, по-простому: город, город. Других-то всё равно нет.

В Городе Бориса звали Батей. Как что случалось, несправедливость какая, все к нему бежали: Батя, наладь, Батя, помоги.

А к нам он отдыхать выбирался, на лето, по-семейному. Ребятишки его машину ещё на трассе примечали и орали на всё село:  
— Путин, Путин едет! 

Как говорится, не фамилия красит человека — но это смотря какая фамилия.

* * *

Приезжал он всегда не один, а с сыновьями. Холостой был, а сыновей трое, и все приёмные, вот ведь как. За второго он льготу жилищную получил, за третьего материнский капитал выкружил. Золотой души человек наш Борис Маркович. Голова.

Старший, Димка, слыл первым парнем на селе. Красавец писаный, чисто киноартист.  
Младший, Тимоша, рос тихим-тихим, а потом вдруг стал заводилой, отряд свой собрал, Юные Тимофеевцы — может, слышали? Пенсионерам они прошлым летом много помогали: изгородь, там, подновить или картошку окучить. Славные ребята.  
А средний, Женька, как наделал делов, так года два уже не появлялся. У нас его даже поминали с опаской.  
— Женька, — говорил кто.  
— Который Женька?  
— Ну, _тот_ , — и глазами так: у-у-у. — Тот Женька.  
И сразу понятно становилось.

Фамилии у всех троих были разные, но их обычно по отцу величали — путины дети.

* * *

Соседу их тоже с однофамильцем повезло, хотя вот со всем остальным — не особенно. Слава Ульянов отслужил в ВДВ, дембельнулся, кондуктором устроился, был грозой всех «зайцев», но в драке с одним из них потерял глаз и вышел на пенсию. Седой был, хоть и не старый ещё. Вы в Городе если были, в маршрутке хоть раз ездили? Конечно, поседеешь тут.

Выпивал Слава умеренно, не запойно, но он и трезвым был лихой. Шпану гонял. Тимофеевцев гонял. По синему делу «зайцы» ему блазнились, он и их гонял. Мы за это его прозвали Дед Мазай, а почему село наше так называется, вы уже и сами, кажись, поняли.

Так-то он был мужик не плохой, просто вредный. Дважды женился, трижды развёлся, последнюю свою ласково звал «Адок», хотя Адочка и правда была не ангел. Они оба любили делать всё назло, хлебом не корми. Вот сына родили, наши все решили: ну, Володей же будет? Ульянов Володя, как иначе?

Слава пошёл и зарегистрировал сына Иосифом.

* * *

А справа от Путиных жил Николай Иннокентьев, корреспондент «Московского комсомольца». Столичный кент. Сам-то он наезжал редко, по праздникам, только примчится, а уже след простыл. Старший его, Никита, дружил с Тимошей, в отряд его вступил, эти двое были не разлей вода. А вот отцы дрались. Бывало, только Николай покажется, а Борис гневно глазами сверкает, кричит:  
— Забор не на меже! — и ну как сцепятся.  
Помнут друг другу бока, пар выпустят, а потом один говорит:  
— Мамку твою как звали?  
— Тома.  
— И мою Тома.

Так всегда и мирились. После обнимались и до утра вспоминали лихие девяностые, когда они за десять «Типи-типсов» один «Турбо» выменивали.

А Слава им со своего огорода «Николая» включал, нарочно погромче. Николай-Николай, дескать, не забуду я твой ларилалай, и прочая охальщина.

* * *

Прежде, до Иннокентьевых, там жила другая семья, отец со взрослой дочкой. Дочка опасная была, как змея, хитрая, как лиса, и красивая, как наш Димка. От всех остальных Наташек отличалась тем, что требовала себя полным именем называть, ещё и зудела каждый раз:  
— Не Наталья, а Натал _и_ я.  
— Досталия, — ворчал Слава.

Мутная там была история: Наталия любовь крутила и с ним, и с Борисом. Расписались они по-тихому. Наши болтали, что по залёту. А дальше уехала она вслед за отцом и дачу продала, поминай как звали, и вот вдруг нате, явилась на День защиты детей.

— Привет, любимый, — холодно сказала она Борису. — Я с подарками. Вот тебе повестка в суд. Вот квитанция на оплату алиментов за десять лет. И вот это тоже тебе.

Из-за её спины вышел мальчуган, метр с кепкой, нос-кнопка. Уверенно прошагал к домоправителю Фёдору, протянул маленькую ладошку и произнёс басовито:  
— Дамир Борисович.

* * *

Виноват-то во всём, мы так думаем, был Натальин отец. Оборотистый он был, расчётливый, уйму времени во власти тёрся. Главой аппарата работал ещё, поди, при царе Горохе. Сейчас вот жил в Грозном. В его честь даже мост какой-то назвать собирались. Как пить дать, это он Наташку настрополил держать на крючке обоих соседей, а сам кумекал, с кем выгоднее породниться.

И внука сызмальства испортил тоже он.

— Боженьки-мышеньки! — ахнул Димка, когда узнал. — Да как же можно так с ребёнком.  
— Что за звери, — вторил ему Фёдор, капая себе корвалол. — Нехристи.

Дамир Борисович с ползункового возраста посещал школу юного политика и в неполные десять стал там главной звездой.

* * *

Где-то на Троицу заглянул на денёк Николай, привёз младшего своего, Ваню. Тот сразу сообразил, что по соседству ровесник появился, и пошёл знакомиться. Встал у забора, минут десять простоял, глядя, как Дамир Борисович с котом играет, мялся-мялся, потом решил завязать беседу.  
— Мой папа летает, — сказал Ваня, ну как бы между прочим, словно не хвастался.  
— Лётчик, что ли?  
— Не-а. Просто летает.  
— Подумаешь, — фыркнул Дамир Борисович с достоинством. — Я тоже сюда прилетел. Бизнес-классом.  
— А вот что ты играешь? Можно с тобой?  
— Это не игра. У нас партсобрание. Пока только я и кот Федот. И «Цезарь» ещё. А Серов опаздывает.  
— Цезарь — это пёс твой?  
— Сам ты пёс, — огрызнулся Дамир Борисович. — Собаку зовут Тузик. А «Цезарь» — это салат, деревня.  
Ваня поразмышлял, не обидеться ли, но любопытство пересилило — в партсобрание он ещё не играл.  
— Так можно с тобой? Раз вам одного не хватает…  
— Мне нужен электорат, — его новый знакомый милостиво кивнул. — Айда сюда.

— Кворум имеется, — возвестил Дамир Борисович, когда Ваня перелез через забор.  
Ваня так понял, что «электорат» — значит «друг».

* * *

— Дамирчик, кушать иди! — весело надрывался Димка, хотя знал прекрасно, что обращения без отчества Дамир Борисович игнорирует. Ну, кроме как от отца. — Дам-Дам! Дамисолька!  
— Не дразните вы его, Дмитрий Батюшкович, — покачал головой Фёдор. — Не то он изберётся в тридцать шестом и устроит нам новый тридцать седьмой. Или такой коммунизм на отдельно взятой даче построит, что вы джихада запросите.  
— А джихад — это с бараниной? — Димка улыбался во весь рот, сам довольный своей шуткой, и сердиться на него было решительно невозможно. — Феденька, я вдруг так баранины захотел, вот той, твоей. Приготовь, пожалуйста.

* * *

Дамир Борисович тем временем, продолжая встречи с будущими избирателями, влез к Ульяновым через окно.  
— Ты откуда тут взялся?! — Йося аж вздрогнул.  
— Мне сказали, ты на гитаре умеешь. Сыграй песню про собачку.  
— Про собачку?.. Это которую? «О-о, о-о, Люси» — эту?  
— Не. «Этапом из двери, зла немерено», вот её.  
— «Владимирский централ»? — поразился Йося. — Где ж там про собак?  
— Но не очко обычно губит, а к одиннадцати Туз, — снисходительно пояснил Дамир Борисович. — Играй.

* * *

Накануне Дня молодежи Дамир Борисович взялся за устранение политических конкурентов в лице Тимоши.

— Зачем ты так? — упрекнул его Димка. — Мы к тебе со всей душой.  
— Маркс писал, души нет, — отрезал Дамир Борисович.  
— Зачем ты к нему с тем, чего нет? — поддержал друга Ваня. — Лучше б мороженку принёс.  
— Не буду я на Тимоху компромат искать, даже не проси, Дамиссимо. Там и нет ничего. Он хороший пацан, вот подружишься с ним и сам поймёшь.  
— Он лидер анархистской группировки.  
— Ты не хочешь какое-нибудь, ну, детское хобби найти? Хочешь, спиннер тебе купим? Или раскрасок? В цирк тебя свожу. Или в зоопарк. Хотя ты и так оттуда сбежал, аха-ха.

Дамир Борисович набычился, глаза его заблестели, а нижняя губа дрогнула.

— Ладно, ладно, — торопливо сказал Димка. — Но на Тимберса у меня правда ничего нет. Кроме того, что он не Тимофей на самом-то деле, но это разве плохое что-то? Это так, фигня, подумаешь. Мама его в честь своего кумира назвала.  
— Тимон и Пумба? — предположил Ваня.  
— Тимур Гайдар? — заинтересовался Дамир Борисович.

К несчастью, Тимошина мать в юности грешила просмотром «Фабрики звёзд».

В общем, сдал Димка брата, как стеклотару.

* * *

Утром Дамир Борисович вышел к завтраку тихий и торжественный.  
— Приятного аппетита, Блэк Стар Мафия, — сказал он с небывалой вежливостью.  
Тимоша поперхнулся.

К тому часу все Битые Пиздюки уже были увешаны листовками «Секта последователей Тимати». Наши даже не видели, кто расклеивал-то. Нешто Ваня? Он в отца пошёл, такой же реактивный.

Юные Тимофеевцы постановили, что им теперь нужен этот самый, который у МТСа был, когда тот яйцом обзавёлся… Заграничное словцо, прихотливое. Ребрединг — так, вроде. А пока ребредятся, на время самораспустились. Слава на радостях целый день крутил на всю громкость лучшие хиты Тимошиного тёзки.

Под вечер к Тимоше Никита приехал, бросил велосипед у калитки, сразу пошёл на чердак. Тимоша сидел у окна, как приклеенный, и не оборачивался.  
— Ну, — неловко сказал Никита, — значит, Тимати?  
Тимоша скорбно кивнул.  
— И хрен с ним. Зато я наконец могу сказать… Тим, я давно хотел признаться… Я Никанор.  
— В-в смысле?  
— В прямом. Иногда кажется, отец меня ненавидит.  
— Да ты чего, он же твой отец.  
— Ага. И сына из добрых чувств назвал Никанором. Блин, да хоть бы Никифором.  
Тимоша порывисто развернулся к нему:  
— Не хочу драматизировать или типа того, — сказал он звенящим голосом. — Но ты мой самый, самый, самый лучший друг. И я всегда буду звать тебя Ником.  
— Спасибо, Тим.

Со Славиного огорода по всему селу разносилось «Тантум Верде форте».

* * *

Прочие Ульяновы соседям не досаждали, поэтому не только Дамир Борисович лазал к ним через окно, но и Димка регулярно порывался, ухлёстывая таким макаром за Славиной дочкой. Ну да Слава гонял его хворостиной, приговаривая:  
— Не для тебя моя Роза цвела, — и щурил единственный глаз, как будто на что-то намекал.

Димка был мужчина взрослый и опытный. По-нашенски говоря, ходок. В школе гулял с Варей, в техникуме задружил с Кариной, да так шустро, что ажно в ЗАГС побежал. По дороге встретил Варю и обратно с ней сошёлся, хоть и ненадолго — она его с другом Валькой застукала. Что на них нашло, никто не понял, даже сам Димка. Ну, целовались, ну, увлеклись. Мало ли. Димка в принципе любил целоваться, хоть с Леной, хоть с Соней, хоть с Игорем, хоть с котом Федотом. Близился Всемирный день поцелуя, а Димка всё никак не мог решить, с кем его отметить. Ему нравилась Роза. Ему нравилась тётя Полина, которая опрыскивала ядом свои яблоки, чтоб ребятня их не воровала. И Витёк, заставивший пол-участка старыми холодильниками, ему тоже нравился.

Димкина роза цвела для всех.

Ночами ему, бывало, снился Дед Мазай, который охаживал его хворостиной и называл заинькой. Димка просыпался в сладком поту.

«Пора определяться», — думал он. Осенью ему исполнялось двадцать, третий десяток разменивал, как-никак. Солидный возраст. Батя в его годы уже батей был, а он что. А он ничего. 

— Бать, ты только не психуй, — осторожно сказал Димка. — Но если я с парнями встречаться начну, ты как? Сразу из дома выгонишь?  
Борис нахмурился.  
— Ты что, гей? Бисексуал?  
— Зачем ярлыки, бать, — обиделся Димка. — Я нет. Я вообще.  
— Что вообще?  
— Вообще сексуал.

Фёдор, охнув, схватил кусок рафинада, накапал на него корвалола и сунул в рот Борису Марковичу. Тот всё одно начал зубами скрежетать, так пусть хоть сахаром похрустит. 

— Так, — сказал Борис, — давай-ка расставим точки над «ё». Вот у меня на компьютере есть видео, картинки разные. Иди смотри, проверяй, нравится тебе такое? Когда мальчик с мальчиком? Выскажи своё мнение. Чего притих, вообщесексуал? Не нравится? Не заводит?  
— Заводит, — пробормотал Димка, красный как маков цвет. — Но не когда это ты и дядь-Коля.

* * *

А на День семьи, любви и верности снова прикатила Наталия-Досталия.

— Привет, Натусик, — развязно сказал Слава, облокотившись на забор.  
— Ты-то мне и нужен. — Наталия, помахивая пачкой документов, свернула к нему. — Хочешь новость? Нас с тобой ещё не успели развести, когда я лежала на сохранении, так что по документам Дамир, оказывается, твой сын. Вот справка. Вот квитанция на алименты за десять лет. Поздравляю, папочка.  
— Мой?.. — глупо переспросил Слава.  
— Его?! — взревел Борис, слышавший каждое слово.  
— Натка, будь человеком хоть раз, просто скажи, кто на самом-то деле отец?  
Наталия улыбнулась тонко и недобро:  
— Оба.  
— Дитя о двух отцах! — перекрестился Фёдор.

* * *

— Дамир остаётся здесь, — непререкаемым тоном сказал Борис. На его скулах играли желваки. — Ничего не поменялось. Тимофей, прекрати собирать его чемодан. Фёдор, если Ульянов сюда явится за ребёнком, доставай обрез. Он заряжен, надеюсь? Дима, неси соль.  
— Нет уж, раз мы такие политизированные, давайте устроим свободные демократические выборы! — мстительно возмутился Тимоша. Почуял, стало быть, возможность заклятого братца отреферендумить. — Голосую за отдать.  
— Оставить! — воскликнул Димка.  
— До выяснения всех обстоятельств я бы воздержался, — рассудительно сказал Фёдор. — И почему бы не спросить Дамира Борисовича, чего он сам хочет?  
— Ещё мороженого, — буркнул виновник переполоха, который сидел мрачнее тучи и наворачивал уже вторую порцию. Фёдор делал ему домашнее, по спецзаказу, с сельдереем и ревенем. — Не хотите со мной жить, ну и не надо, я с вами тоже не хочу. Тузика с собой заберу только. И кота Федота. Доем и уйду.

Со двора слышалось «Не валяй дурака, Америка», что было странно, будто бы Слава в кои-то веки не пытался Бориса уесть, а даже поддерживал. Наши все знали, что Путин «Любэ» очинно уважает. Да это даже вы, наверное, знаете.

* * *

— Он мой сын, — сказал Борис пьяно и невнятно раз в десятый за вечер. — _Мой_ сын, — и упал лицом в квашеную капусту, ибо пить был не обучен. Употреблял разве что бокал по праздникам или сто грамм на поминках — то есть раз в неделю, не чаще.  
— Борись, Бориска, — усмехнулся Слава и налил им ещё по одной.

Часа через два разговор они продолжили, когда Борис очухался и поправлял здоровье кефиром.  
— Надо что-то делать, — сказал он, морщась. — Тест генетический. Поехали завтра, оба сдадим.  
— Поехали, поехали, — миролюбиво закивал Слава. — Всё как у людей будет, к Малахову попадём наконец-то, в телике засветимся. Москву посмотрим. Я давно мечтал в мавзолей попасть.

Борис уставился на него, как партизан на фашиста. С его мужественного рельефного подбородка свисал кусочек капусты.

— Чудак ты, Борька. И чувство юмора тебе отбили. На что мне твой Кошмар Борисович? — Слава выпил последнюю и занюхал рукавом. — Мне своих спиногрызов хватает. Хотя… если так уж хочешь лишнего сына сбагрить, отдай старшего. 

Слава ёрничал, как водится, но глядел пытливо: мол, если посмеёшься, я пошутил. А если отдашь, то заберу.  
— Сейчас будет тебе мавзолей, — прорычал Борис и бросился его душить. Вскоре двумя битыми пиздюками на селе стало больше. 

Дед и Батя всегда дрались по пьяни и портили всем праздник, каждую пятницу одно и то же.

* * *

— Вылазь, Дамизавр, — ласково позвал Димка. — Лекарство пить пора.

После трёх порций мороженого и нервной встряски Дамир Борисович слёг с ангиной. Болел в своей комнате, завернувшись в одеяло, похожий одновременно на шаурму и гусеницу, страдал и потел. На полу нёс вахту Тузик, а в кресле Фёдор с Димкой менялись посменно.  
— Если не вылезешь, обниму тебя, — пригрозил Димка. — Или сфоткаю. А что, хорошее селфи. Мне всё лето в инст пишут: «Покажи своего мелкого, покажи». Хэштег «семья наше всё». Хэштег «дети цветы жизни».  
— Зарежу, — грустно пообещала шаурма. Из одеяла показалась коротко стриженная макушка. Димка тронул лоб и приуныл — тот всё ещё горел, как мартеновская печь.  
— Ты лечись давай, слышь, эй. Батя в бане сейчас. С дядь-Колей, — Димка слегка покраснел. — Тиман с Ником на рыбалке. А я, пока Федя у тебя был, сходил к дед-Мазаю… Ульянову, в смысле. Уладил всё. Вот как ты рассказывал про Киссинджера и челночную дипломатию, так и сделал. Больше не будешь говорить, что я на голову тёплый. Отцу только не рассказывай, — добавил он, спохватившись.  
— Которому? — просипел Дамир Борисович, высунувшись из укрытия.  
Димка больше сдерживаться не стал и сгрёб его в охапку.  
— Чудо-юдо-рыба-кот, — вздохнул он. — Да кто ж тебя, такого, отдаст.  
— И как вы с ним пришли к консенсусу?  
— Чего? — он покраснел ещё сильнее. — Ты откуда… Мы ничего такого… Поговорили просто, и всё. Когда по-людски с ним, он понимает.  
Из-под одеяла раздалось строгое:  
— Серов, ты что, пел ему песню про собачку?  
Димка рассмеялся с облегчением:  
— Нет, конечно.  
Дамир Борисович соизволил выползти весь, угнездился на Димкиных коленях и велел:  
— Мне тогда спой.

* * *

Хоть Борис Маркович и предсказывал, что ничего не изменится, но чуйка его подвела — за июль поменялось многое. Никита с Тимошей, они же Никанор с Тимати, на третью смену в «Артек» уехали. Йося прошёл кастинг в «Три аккорда». Дамир Борисович раз в неделю, по четвергам, стал ходить к соседям обедать. Димка увязывался с ним за компанию — в качестве шаперона, как выражался Фёдор. Звучало импортно и не обидно. То есть и не нянька, и не соглядатай, и не прихлебала, и не сторож какой-нибудь, а важная персона. Фёдору было видней — он при Борисе Марковиче шаперонствовал добрых сорок лет.

В конце месяца нагрянула Адок. Без помпы, торжества и особого повода, просто детей повидать.  
— Кто это? — недовольно спросила она, увидев за столом рядом с бывшим чужого мальчика, который смутно напомнил ей Досталию.

Дамир Борисович протопал к ней, вытянул ладошку и весомо представился:  
— Ульянов-Путин.

Адочка спала с лица.  
Димка рыпнулся было к Фёдору за корвалолом, но Слава осадил его тяжёлой рукой: сиди. Сам он наблюдал эту сцену с благоговением, точно салют на День ВДВ. За дальнейшее он заплатил столько, что дешевле было продать душу дьяволу, но это стоило каждой копейки, обещанной поддержки на выборах и сдвинутой межи.

— Здравствуйте, тётя мама, — пробасил Дамир Борисович и умильно моргнул.

У нас, в Битых Пиздюках, каждый день становился праздником. Если не решили ещё, где лето скоротать, то милости просим.


End file.
